assasins nightmare
by devils sweety
Summary: jess is a 17 year old assasin, shes a hunted person in the magic world and the mortal one. rated T for violence. plz R&R
1. a dark night

It was a dark night as the shadows danced around the flickering street lights in the dark, gloomy unforgiving alleyway. The only sound was that of the breezy wind, and that of her trainers as she walked briskly through that deadly place.

Her pale blue jeans were tight around her thighs but came off in a bootleg style around her ankles, the ends were frayed and ripped and gave looked like they had been well used. Her black T-shirt came down to her hips and was fairly low cut without showing too much cleavage. The jumper that she wore was also black but cut and ripped in many places. Her hair was long brown with many red streaks that looked like blood rippled in the breeze, her hazel eyes were cautious as they swept the shadows. Her hand was hovering over her holster that contained two pistols, a dagger, and a sword.

There was a scuffle from the shadows on the other side of the road. She instinctively drew her sword and crouched down, ready to pounce. She searched the surroundings. A man stepped out of the shadows into the light of one of the flickering lamp posts.

'put that away girl!,'he commanded. She did so.' now why are you here?'

' I need a bit of help, and some weapons.' she pulled back the side of her jumper to show a wound that stretched from her bottom rib's to her hip.

' what the _hell_ happened to you? anyway it looks like you've got all the weapons you need.' she sighed and covered the wound again.

' it was a dagger. I was in another fight yesterday with some guy who thought that if he could take down me then he could take anyone. He came off worse than me' she smiled ' so can you help me or not?'

' i's patch you up but I don't know about weapons.'

' thanks bill. So what made you move here? This place is a dump.' she started to walk towards him, still looking about herself.

Bill had slipped back into the shadows again but this time his silhouette was still visible. As she reached the middle of the road a midnight black mark1 escort came speeding down the ally straight towards her. She looked towards the oncoming car but was blinded by the headlights and after a matter of seconds she collided with the bonnet, bounced off the windscreen, and rolled over the roof before landing on her side on the cold hard ground. The driver slammed on the brakes and a few people got out to run towards her. Bill got there first.

' Jess! Jessica! can you hear me?' he was panic stricken

' shouldn't we take her inside?' one of the older boys asked, he tried to hide the horror in his voice with calm as he watched the pool of blood creep out from under her leg where her sword usually hung.

'yeah, yeah that could be an idea. So who's strongest?' he asked nervously.

' that'll probably be me.' was the answer that came as a large built kid pushed his way through he crowd. He looked about eighteen and he wore dark jeans, a grey T-shirt and a leather jacket. He bent down gently picking Jessica up in one movement and followed Bill inside a house not far away.

.

.

.

About an hour and a half later Jessica sat up in the bed and immediately cried in pain. Bill came hobbling through the door closely followed by a man she didn't recognise.

' ah great, your awake. I've stitched up your side and your leg, as well as bandaging up your back but your lucky to be alive.'he informed and scolded.

' thanks Bill, I really owe you this time,' her attention drifted back to the unknown man. ' who's this?'

' the names Christopher, Chris preferably.' he added, his accent was something from the country and he looked like a muscular blacksmith though he couldn't be much older than nineteen.

' nice to meet you Chris, I'm Jessica but I much prefer jess. Now why are you here?' the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

'Ah well, you see...I was the...umm.. driver of the car...and I...errrr...wanted to know if you were okay?' he gave an apologetic smile which she returned. It was only then that she realised she was wearing a dress.

' Bill where's my stuff? and **why** am I wearing a dress?' she demanded

' your clothed are in the wash after I had to sew them up, your "friends" are in the wardrobe. Plus I thought you could take a break from your missions.' he said this all quite cheerfully which resulted in a very dirty look from Jess.

'Help me up!' she commanded looking from bill to Chris. 'Help me up, please!' Bill ignored her but Chris came round and to the bedside, putting his arm under hers he pulled her to her feet. When she was firmly on the ground her left leg screamed in pain but she was able to ignore that. She creaked open the door to the wardrobe and saw her holster with her sword, two pistols, a dagger, four grenades, and rifle ammunition. Next to the holster was a self-loading rifle and a bow with at-least fifteen arrows.

'do you like them? My friends that were in the car all put money towards getting them.'

' I love them, but why did you bother?'

'well we did run you over with my car, and we thought we might as well give you something to say we're sorry.' he gave a smile that went un-noticed.

'how badly have I damage the car?' the last thing she needed was insurance fees.

'dented bonnet, smashes windscreen, you came off worse.' it was long time since that had happened, she hardly ever came off worse.

'That's comforting.' she replied sarcastically as she bent down to open the drawers under the wardrobe.'Bill? Did your daughter own anything but skirts, dresses,'she pulled out a blouse 'and whatever the hell this is?'

'its all in the drawers.' he answered after a short laugh.

She stood up and gasped in pain, Chris went to help but she shoved him away. Putting one hand on her hip she limped over to the drawers and bent down with he back howling in pain. She racked through the clothes and pulled out black jogging bottoms and a grey sports top. She got up and turned around.

'a little privacy please?' Bill and Chris left the room as she walked over to the window to close the curtains. Looking out of the window she spotted a man in a black suite walking over to the front door. She left the curtains open and hauled off the dress and throwing it in a pile on the bed. She threw on the change she had found, she put one off the pistols and a dagger under the waist of the joggers and covered them with the top. She grabbed her sword on her way out the door.

Jumping the banisters of the stairs she almost fell when she landed but instead she squealed. Chris came strolling through from the kitchen to help her up but she pushed him into a nearby cupboard under the stairs and locked it. Approaching the front door she kept the chain on but opened it just a little.

'Friend or foe?' she demanded

'I'm a friend little girl, don't worry I'm here to see Christopher.'

'I'm heavily armed so tell the truth!'she warned

'Just let me in Jessica. I'm here for one of your friends, actually you killed his car so I know he's here.'

'I'll let you see him but not without me.' _how did this stranger know her name?_

'It's the only chance I'm going to get isn't it?'

'definitely'

'fine, I'll see him...and you.' his voice was untrustworthy but she let him in anyway.

'second door on the left.' she said, avoiding eye contact.

'thank-you so much dear.' he walked into the room he was told. As soon as he was out of sight she spun round and unlocked the cupboard door.

'What the hell was that for?' he demanded whispering

' your a mortal, it was protection.' she informed, also whispering.

'I'm a what? What kind of world do you live in?'Chris raged.

'look no time to explain. Can we please get this over with?' she asked, avoiding his question.

'Fine, lets go.'

they walked into the lounge. The brown leather sofas sat around the 36" T.V and there were many shelves filled with ornaments and pictures from many years ago. Jess walked in first and Chris followed.


	2. The fight

It was like something from a movie, Jesse and Chris walked in and the stranger was standing in the middle of the room with a rifle, dagger and a huge grin on his face.

Jesse drew her sword ready to fight; the stranger readied his rifle and began to fire. She ducked and twirled as bullets whistled through her hair. Chris watched in horror. Twisting left, right and leaping forward she cut open his arm, leg and cut off a finger.

He paused to reload. The pistol that was hidden under her T-shirt was thrown to Chris.

"I'm sure you know how to use that"

"Of course I do. I think" he added a little puzzled

"You're useless!" She commented

"Listen little lady," interrupted the sneering voice "I don't want to hurt you, I just want him."

"Over my dead body!" she growled

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

She ran at him but he was too fast and tripped her. Her sword went under the couch.

"NO!" That was her main weapon.

"Whoops." Was the only comment made before the firing re-started? She braced. No pain came so she looked across the room; Chris was on his knees clutching his stomach with hands that had a burgundy liquid seeping through his fingers.

Jesse grabbed the dagger and threw it at the strangers back. He wasn't watching. It sliced through his shoulder blade near where his heart should be. He screamed.

"You bitch! Why did you do that?"

"You...you're not dying or dead?"

"No, but that hurt...Allot!Plus my work here is done, but for the pleasure of it I think I'll kill the both of you. How does that sound?"

"Try it. I'm as hard to kill as you are and I'm not injured. But I'm defenceless so lets make it proper. If I'm going to die I want to die fighting. Call it a last request if you wish," She stood up and reached for her sword under the couch. "Can we talk first? I want to know a bit about you, like where you got the rifle?"

"I guess, have a seat?" He sat on the large sofa, she stayed standing.

"Okay let's get this straight shall we? Who sent you here, and why?"

"You're quick of the mark aren't you? I was sent by some guy who looked like he should be an Egyptian mummy. Why is another reason, he," he nodded at the half conscious Chris "should have had died a long time ago, not just once though. Oh no he almost died seven times."

"Why aren't you hunting me then? I should have died hundreds of times yet you go after the mortal? That doesn't do much for you're résumé, does it?" she interrogated.

" yeah well I don't kill women you see."

" What's your name?"

" I can't tell you that!"

" yes you can Joseph."

"how did you know?"

" you killed my mother, right in front of me,about six years ago. Now you've killed the one person that tried to help me. You make me sick!" she spat at his feet.

" now I remember. yes that was a very amusing death, she stayed fighting until the end." he smiled to himself as if remembering what it was like.

"well how about we get on with another death?"

"you're that willing?" he looked aghast

"Nah. I just want to get it ova with." she complained.

"fine," he stood up "shit, im out of ammo. oh well." he took Chris's pistol and kicked him. He started to shoot at her but instead of standing still she ducked and spun round, grabbing her sword off the couch and letting it burrow itself deep into his thigh and cut a large chunk of flesh out of his leg. He screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. She placed the tip of her sword against his windpipe. He squealed.

"what? you didn't think that I would want revenge as well? You killed my mother, remember. I'm surprised you survived our meeting last week!" she smiled at herself.

"NO, don't" he croaked but the sound didnt come from the beggar at her feet. She lifted her head to see Chris pulling himself up from the ground. Jess gasped in disbelief

"I thought you were dead!"

"Nah, I just look that way. It's pretty much just an ambush."

"Why can't I kill him?" she looked disgustingly at the man at her feet who was pouring with sweat.

"'Cos you kill people every other day!" He picked up the dagger from his feet, "It's my turn." He looked at Joseph as if he was filth before slicing the dagger through his throat and kicked him in the back for good measure then collapsing into Jess's arms.

**I'm sorry its sooo short, I will try and write a longer chapter next time. Plz R&R**

**Devils Sweety xx**


	3. Goodbye

It was early morning. This was clear because it was only first light outside. Getting up and crossing the room to open the door just a crack was easy, she was already fully dressed. The landing was dark and full of shadows, everyone was asleep. Creeping across the landing and down the stairs was a little more difficult because some of the floorboards creaked when you stepped on them so she had to be careful and slow. At the bottom of the steps she looked around, there was still no one around, this was good. She strides towards the door.

" I can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

"because everyone is looking for you and your in danger."

"so are you and bill if I stay"

"Then why don't you just give up?"

"I can't. It'd too far gone, it's not in my nature to give up and I enjoy what I do! Why do you care anyway?"

"Because you almost died for me!That's why!"

"I was hardly even injured, keep your voice down would ta? It's my job to protect people, to keep them safe, and I can't do that if im being hunted down like a rabbit! Can I?"

"I can take care of myself! I don't need you!"

"Oh clearly you do,you can't go twenty minutes outside that door without someone wanting to kill you!"

"Then stay here!"

"I can't! People from my world and your have a one million pound reward for me dead or alive. Anyone who helps me gets to watch me die slowly."

"And your going into the open?"

"I've done this hundreds of times, Its called moving to a safe house. For once would ya trust me? I can't stay, they know Bill my uncle so they will question him today! I have to go!"

"No you don't!"

there was a knock on the door that made them both jump.

"this is urgent! Let us through or we'll knock the door down!" Bill hurried down the stairs

" Al right, al right im coming!," he turned to Jess "Go." he whispered. She fled up the stairs, hardly making a sound, Chris followed as Bill unlocked the door.

He caught sight of Bills bedroom door closing and raced through.

"Jess! Stop this now!"

"I can't. They've seen me. I have to go before it's too late." her voice was desperate as she climbed to the window ledge. "I'm sorry Chris. Your al-ready like family so try and stay out of trouble and stay safe. I'll be back." she dropped silently to the ground below and took off. When Chris looked out the window she was on her black motorbike on the highway. Her sword glinted in the low light. He stood for what seemed like forever because the sun had almost reached its peak.

"you want something to eat?"

"I'm fine." he finally looked away from the window.

"well at least come downstairs. They're gone now and you can't stay up here for ever."

"no problem." he trudged out the door with one last look at the window.

Down in the lounge he sat on the sofa and thought about what she had said. He was like family to her, so she did care about him yet she had still left him, and she had left not knowing how he had felt about her.

"how old are you again Chris?"

"huh? Oh right, seventeen."

"when's your birthday?"

"July, the 26th, why?"

"Oh, your two month older than Jess."

"hmm." he fought back the tears that stung his eyes.

"You miss her already don't you?"

"maybe" a tear slipped down his face and he just looked away from bill.

"She always keeps her promises you know. If she says she'll kill someone then she will, that's a bad example, or if she says she'll be back then she will."

"how long has she been fighting?"

"about five years, but she does it to make the world a better place. And she couldn't let her mum die in vane."

"what happened to her mother? How did she die?"

"surprise attack. She was protecting Jess from a werewolf the day before, so she was injured and just couldn't handle the attack. She stayed fighting 'till the very last second but she didn't win that one. Jess never did talk about it, she just buried herself in her work so that she didn't have to think about it, she blames herself entirely."

"where will she go?"

"well I don't actually know because a safe house is always kept secret and no-one gets a secret outa her. She'll call tomorrow, don't worry." at least he had something to look forward to.

"can you teach me how to fight like her?"

"I can, if you want to be as athletic as her and dance with swords everyday, or I can teach you about the rifles and guns like a real man. What do you want?"

"bit of both?"

"I'll do that if you don't cry over her"

"fine. Give me a day an I should be done."

"I'll have everything ordered soon."

"cool." he got up and headed towards the door.

"where you going?"

" Upstairs to see if she left anything behind."

"this isn't your house so remember to go out with your friends as well. That means some point today."

"what ever" he went up the stairs and into Jess's room. The closet was empty, but the bow and all the arrows were in a quiver, hanging from the mirror with a note attached. The bow and arrows were never used, the note read:

C_hris, I'm so sorry that I have to leave so suddenly but I hate good-bye's. I want you to have my bow and arrows that you bought for me, archery was never my style anyway, but in case I don't come back I want you to learn how to use them properly. You mean a little more than just family to me but please don't cry, Bill will have you thrown out of the house. I can't change, It's the way I am. I'll call your mobile at 1600 and explain as much as I can._

_Jess xx_

He read the note through a few times before the message sunk in. Chris carefully slung the bow and the quiver of arrows over his shoulder then left the room, jogged down the stairs and out of the house. He had no idea where to go, but he couldn't stop. He had fallen I love with an assassin and he was a teenage "mortal" caught in the wrong world. He looked round and decided to go home, to his home.

**I'm sorry it's so short, it was kinda rushed. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please R&R Devils sweety xx**


	4. The chase

The sirens screamed through the air and the sound of engines could be heard for miles. A black sport bike with a teenage girl was up against many cop cars of all brands. Flashing blue and red lights filled the sky where the sun was setting. It was rush hour and there were hundreds of citizens on the roads, hopefully none of them would get hurt in this high speed pursuit.

She was heading north-west, away from the safe house. Her sword was firmly attached to the side of her bike where it couldn't slide off, the rucksack on her back held the rest of her stuff, which wasn't much.

"just got to lose them then go to the safe house." she thought as Jess slipped through the cars with the police right behind her, there had to be at least 20 of them, she was lucky that it was busy day since the police couldn't slide through the traffic without much trouble. Even though most of the vehicles moved out of there way there wasn't much room due to the sheer number of motorists. there saw a convoy of lorries a fair way up ahead, time to play hide and seek. She accelerated and smiled at the roaring sound that the engine made. Pulling out her pistol she turned and shot the tyre of the closest cop car, causing it to swerve and wipe out a few others however, some got by using the grass verge. She pulled in behind the first truck and turned round slightly and put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the driver holding up a sign that said _hide and seek._

She gave the driver a thumbs up, she looked at the cops and realised just how fast they were actually catching up, she hastily over took the truck in front via the grass verge and was surprised to see that the first driver also pulled out onto the road to cover her as the cops whistled by with sirens blazing and lights flashing. "thank you" she mouthed to the lorry drivers, they just nodded their heads and let her out onto the road again. She slowed to keep speed with the rest of the traffic and came off at the next exit.

She stopped at the first garage to change. It was a yellow shell garage, she never did like the colour yellow, it was always to bright or happy. She untied the rucksack from the back of the bike and hauled it onto her shoulder, she headed for the rest rooms.

When she came out ten minuted later she was wearing three quarter length leather trousers, a deep blue strapped top and a deep purple leather jacket. Her hair was in a pony tail, she was almost unrecognisable though she still had everyone of her weapons on her. She spotted the truck drivers in a group near by and headed over to say thanks properly.

She smiled, "um..hi, thanks for helping me with the cops back there."

It was the first driver who answered her, " no problem, they get on our nerves and you seem like a nice enough lass," he was eyeing up her holster, " are those the reason you were getting chased?" he pointed at the many weapons round her waist.

"um... kind of yeah, but I would never use them against anyone! There just for self defence, I was taught never to make the first move so I wouldn't." she was such a great actress that the emotions were clear but fake.

"that's good to know. Well you seem nice enough so if you're around here and you need help then just give us a call." he wrote down his number and handed it to her.

" thanks again, you'll probably hear from me again, hopefully not soon though. I'd better go im supposed to be at my mums in an hour, bye." she turned and walked slowly

"bye sweet-heart." she blushed a brighter red than what was in her hair. And started to jog towards her bike.

She started it and looked at the fuel gage, half full, time to fill up again. She rolled it to the nearest pump and filled it with diesel until it was full. She walked in and pain with the money that she had taken from Bill, she promised she would repay him at some point.

The bike roared into life when it was kicked started, she drove not much faster than walking speed past the lorries until they were out of sight before ripping along the road with the tiers squealing in delight. She was finally going home.


	5. home

**Okay so here's chapter 5, tell me what you think and the more reviews the faster I update**

It was just as she had left it. A large white mansion in the middle of a mile squared of land filled with neat cut hedges and low cut grass, wild flowers were cropping up everywhere but it still look enchanting anyway.

The pure white stones crunched as the bike rolled over them towards the house. She killed the engine and put down the stand, the bike tipped slightly as she climbed off and stretched. Walking up the steps she turned round to look at the garden. This was her true home.

The entrance hall was huge, there were stairs on both sides that joined in the middle, like in the movies. The grand-father clock in the corner said that it was five to four. She walked to the phone and discarded her rucksack on the floor at her feet before dialling Chris's number. It rung three times before he picked up.

"hello?"

"hey Chris, It's me." she smiled at the sound of his joy which was clear even through the phone.

"Jesse! Where are you? Are you O.K? What happened?"

"Calm down, take a breath and just listen. I'm absolutely fine. You at the house?"

"no why? I'm about a mile away" he was confused

"because you and Bill can come to my place, bill knows where it is but he doesn't know I own it. He thinks it's a friends."

"okay, I'll call your mobile when I'm with Bill."

"NO!," it was too quick too fast, she took a breath, "call this number and delete my mobile number, understand?"

"not really but O.K. Is that all?"

"for now. Bye" She hung up smiling, and picked up her discarded rucksack.

She headed up the left hand stairs and down the nearest hall way. She went through the last door and was flooded with memories, some bad some good and some she never wanted to see again. This was the same house her mother took her last breath in. Jesse had spent months at a time hiding from police in both worlds here, as well as slowly healing from fights she had almost lost when she couldn't get to Bill. She had also trained here when she was younger.

Sitting down at the desk she opened her laptop which took a while to load up since it hadn't been used for a while. She went to settings and played around to see who had visited her home when she was gone, that wasn't many just those who had gotten lost and stumbled upon this magnificent place that's too good to be true. But it is. She spent about 2 hours just flicking through the weapons that are listed in the system, all as they should be.

The phone rang and she just missed it, before she walked away it went again.

"what!" she was grumpy because of lack in sleep.

"Well don't you sound happy. I was starting to wonder where you had gotten to, there's some unfinished business that we have." She cursed under her breath, how does he always seem to find her?

"what now? I defeated your attempts at assassinating me, which BTW failed, I beat and killed your so called friends a _long_ time ago. So why don't you just give up?"

"I have your boyfriend here and if you want to see him then you do as I say, fast." talk about to the point, she thought

"I don't have a...Oh no you didn't? That's unfair he's mortal." this had gone from bad to worse to fantastically horrible.

"Oh but I did, now you go down to the swimming pool, defeat me and my comrades and then leave with your beloved boyfriend. Sound good? I think so." he sounded like this was practised over and over, like a play script.

"what pool?" more like what's my other choice, but she didn't dare say that one.

"at the south of your house, next to your dear mother." her heart went to her throat and she couldn't breath any more. This beast was right next to her mother, this had to be stopped today, stopped now.

"I'll be down in ten." she choked out. Tears flooded her eyes and blurred her sight, she wiped them away angrily.

"see you then." the line cut off. She dropped the receiver and slumped down in the nearest chair and wept for a few minutes. When she regained her composure she ran to her room.

She went to her wardrobe and took out black leather shots, a deep deep blue strap top and her usual trainers before putting them on.

"I need a more varied look, after this I'm soooo calling Sasha."

She took her pistol and a dagger/hair clip, as well as a few knifes that fitted comfortably in her pocket, the sword was still attached to the bike, she could get that on the way out. She looked at herself in the mirror, It was kind of a Lara Croft look but with a little Goth thrown in, she liked it.

She opened her window and jumped. Running to the bike she slid the sword outa the holder and doubled back towards the south, towards Chris, her worst enemy and her mothers grave.

**Okay I know It's short but at least it has a lot in it, right? Tell me what you think and plz plz review**

**Devils Sweety xxx**


	6. Hatred runs deep

On her way down to the pool, and almost not-certain death, Jesse stopped by the kennels to see her dogs. It was a big house and they were the best guards she ever had, there were three German shepherds, two Labrador and one Chow Chow who was still a puppy **AN google chow chow puppy an you'll see how absolutely adorable they are. **She took out two of the shepherds who were restless and in there prime,the other was still a bit young and had no idea what was going on. She led them down to the south with them running freely around her feet, just happy to see her. The gardener had always taken it upon himself to keep the dogs healthy and active, he'd always had a soft spot for animals, the same reason her garden was usually over-run with rabbits.

The dogs tensed just before they reached the pool, they knew something was wrong. She could see her mothers grave, someone had thrown the flowers around and disturbed the scenery- they would sooo pay for that the most, she choked back the tears. There were ten men and dogs started barking as she approached the group.

"Heal!" They shut up and stood obediently next to her, one on either side. "where is he?"

The fattest and oldest of them turned round, She recognised him instantly and she drew her sword in warning, he was her old boss before she went solo. They hated each other with a passion so great it would make Jesus and Satan look like best friends.

"We were waiting for you, It's been more than ten minutes. You're late."

"And your socially retarded so were even. Who did that?" she pointed at her mothers grave.

"You like my handiwork? Wow, some-thing's gotten to you if that's a compliment. I did that." he smiled so wide that you could fit an entire melon in his mouth, you could see the many gaps in his teeth that were expertly placed last time he and Jesse met.

"It's not a compliment because if I don't kill you right now, which I probably will, then her spirit will drive you to suicide. You don't want that, trust me, you wont have been the first." she remembered how her mothers ghost had "persuaded" Bill to take in Jesse when she was still young. A lot of force was needed.

"It'll be nice to see your dear dead mummy again don't you think? I bet you missed her sooo much since she left you, or are you glad that she's gone now that you're an oh so great celebrity? Wasn't it you, three days before she died, that told her to drop dead?or do you think that your dad..." he was going to continue before he was interrupted.

"SHUT UP! you know nothing! You are just a fat ugly cunt who makes random guesses and lies to make yourself seem all high and mighty! Well get this, Your not impressing anyone! your just pathetic, stupid and cowardly!" she was on the verge of tears, how dare he speak of her mother like that, she still blames herself for what happened.

"I'm no coward, your dear dead mummy gave up in that fight and let herself die yet you did nothing! So who's the coward now? And don't forget who used to worship me before that healer of an uncle of yours got in the way. Take a good look in the mirror Jessica, you're not all that you make yourself out to be. Your just as pathetic and lonely as the rest of us. Not. Any. Better."

She was choking on the tears that she wouldn't let past her eyes, instead she just pointed at him and gave a low whistle, he looked at her with utter confusion until he saw the dogs at the last second. He tried to run but his large amount of body fat stopped him going very far.

The other folk around him, seven of them ran for Jesse, the other two were on-top of the high dive struggling with Chris, the dogs were almost finished with the old man already.

Swipe left then right, jump, roll, duck, throw the dagger, jump high over them, and there's only 4 left already. She ran and pulled out her pistol at the same time, she looked back and without aiming she shot the eight bullets that were the only ammunition in the gun, she hit two. Kicking out her right foot, and behead the one directly in front of her with her sword and watch as the last one ran away.

"get!" she pointed at him and the dogs ran, jumped and mauled. They had to have enjoyed this as much as she did, the fighting anyway but not the memories of how she had fallen out with her mother and not been able to be forgiven before it was too late. That last part hurt her emotionally.

There was a splash from the pool, Chris had fallen from the high dive, she took her dagger from the chest of a demon and threw it at one of the demons who was about to kill him. He dropped like a stone. The tenth demon was nowhere to be seen, hopefully that was a good thing. Instead of helping Chris out of the pool she went to her mothers grave, tried to fix the flowers but they were crushed and wrecked, so she chose the least damaged ones and put them back in place. The rest were put in a pile near by, she smoothed out the soil on the top and made it look respectable, by the time Chris walked up to her she had let the tears lose and they hadn't yet stopped. She wasn't quite finished with the grave because it didn't look as beautiful as it once had, she would have to replace the flowers with new ones as soon as possible.

He helped her back to her feet and led her towards the house, the dogs followed and without being seen they managed to sneak into the house as well.

It was a few hours later she woke up on the bed in one of her guest rooms, the first thing she saw was Chris playing on her laptop on the couch near the foot of her bed.

"OI!" he jumped so fast that he almost stood on one of the dogs and got growled at by the other.

"Y-You scared me. I-I wasn't expecting you up so so soon." he stuttered.

"didn't your mum tell you not to touch other peoples stuff without permission? Or let the dogs in the house when there's a kennel outside?" she was tiered and grumpy.

"my mum told me a lot of things, but I thought I could just play a few games to pass time," he turned the laptop round to show a game of spider solitaire half finished, "and the dogs wouldn't let me take you in the house without there presence, they are _really_ loyal, and they don't trust me."

She smiled at the two shepherds lying on the floor, she was calmer now and a little happier.

"sorry 'bout scaring you so much, It's a long time since I woke up with a boy in ma room that's not about to kill me. And I'm sorry that you had to see me break down just after the fight. It's not fair," she remembered about the mess of flowers."let me see that for a second, there's something I have to do." he passed it over, she opened the internet and looked up flower shops, she ordered 20 red roses, 30 red tulips and 40 lilies.

"I got the feeling that you weren't fighting for me but for your mum. Is it true what he said about you doing nothing 'cos it seems outa character."

"It's true, we had an argument and I told her to go die, two days later I got attacked by a werewolf, she was almost killed by that but she still won, she hadn't recovered at all by the next day when there was a surprise attack from the same demon who tried to kill you when we first met, she fought till the very end and lasted a long time against him. It was just too much to soon and she was murdered. I didn't get a single chance to say I was sorry, to say how much I cared, or to say good-bye. Bill turned up after I called him to see if he could help her, when he said there was nothing he could do I vowed I would eliminate everyone who had anything to do with her death, revenge if you like. We had her buried there by the pool because this used to be her...our house, and she loved being there, she would watch the sun set, she bought the dogs to help fill the huge space. She was kind, gentle, but protective of those close to her, when she was away on missions she would always come back with a new book, pet or ornament. After she died I completely collapsed into my work, I haven't seen my friends in over seven years because im always moving. I just left everything behind."

She slowly started crying again but it was the youngest of the dogs who came to comfort her. He jumped onto the bed and she cried into his fur with his blood stained muzzle on her lap. There was an awkward silence for about half an hour before the silence was broken.

"so how did you get kidnapped?" She tried to sound as if nothing had happened.

"okay so one minute im walkin' down the path towards Bills place, 'n' the next thing I know this black van starts creeping up behind me, being me I did the stupid thing and went down an ally-way thinking I could lose them. But no, stupid me goes 'n' picks the ally with a dead end. So I walked back, know how you get the feeling where you think your getting watched but you turn around and there's no-one there? Yeah, I got a lot of that, not matter how much I kept turning there was never anyone there. I get to the end of the ally and get jumped, they just leapt out the shadows and floored me instantly, there was loads of them so I gave up pretty quickly, got dragged into the black van and knocked out. Next thing I know I wake up on the high dive in your back yard to watch you take down all them in just a few swipes. An' BTW you look absolutely stunning dressed like that."

"Nice...wait!...what was that last bit?" she was just about laughing because of the way it sounded so natural, as if it wasn't supposed to be in that speech, she was also a little stunned that he had the nerve to speak freely about it.

"I think I complimented you on the way you looked with the Gothic Lara Croft look. You looked stunning like that, but not something I want walking towards me when I have your friend kidnapped on a diving board. Scary." he blushed as he said this but said it flawlessly anyhow.

"Lovely, I'll keep that in mind," she was more than a little creaped out by his confidence in saying this. She got up and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Where you going?" he was curious.

"My room. You can have the guest room if you like but I'll stick to my bedroom,"she pointed at the laptop "If I wake up with weapons piled high in ma room your in trouble. It's got a password lock on it but I still don't want to find one of my own daggers at me throat, so please stay away from those files. Night." she walked out the door and bolted for her room. She barged through her door and dropped to her knees with a thud. For once she envied Kiana since she didn't have to put up with mortal features like emotions, grief and loss.

She got up, stumbled to her bed where she cried herself to sleep.

**Sorry for the dramatic turn I need it for the plot. And when I wrote this I meant absolutely no offence to large people, I just needed something to fill the gaps, so no insult intended. I will also tell a little more about Kiana as the story progresses, for now she's one off Jesse's old friends. Plz R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Devils Sweety xxx**


	7. i hate fate

**Sorry it's been a while, faster you review the faster I update**

**Okay so here goes on chapter 7. R&R n tell me what you think plz**

_**next day**_

Chris was helping Jesse to set up one of the spare rooms properly, the dogs had been taken back to the kennels, and the atmosphere was fairly cheery.

"okay so main rules are that you stay the hell outa my room, and the weapons room in-case you blow something up," she teased. "And don't you _DARE_ bring the cops here, cos there is a tone of stuff here that has been stolen or wanted." she pointed at herself when she said 'wanted'.

"that doesn't seem like much, why can't I bring the cops here?" He was only joking but she took him seriously.

"There's only one road in and my bike doesn't do off-roading. If you bring them here then it's as bad as slowly killing me, 'cos they'll bring S.W.A.T vans and loads n loads of people armed an I will more than likely lose that battle. You wouldn't want that now would you? And anyway more than most of my weapons are either custom made or illegal, I will never be able to get them back." she studied his face with a bleak expression. She left the room and came back two minutes with her laptop. Sitting cross legged on the half made bed she opened it and flicked through a few files and clicked about for a while before looking up again.

"Here. That's the reason for the rules," she turned the laptop around to show him what weapons she had and how much they were worth, roughly, and whether they were stolen, unique, or illegal.

"Holy fuck. I don't even know what half of these are and even if they should exist!" he was clearly shocked so she just let him rifle through the files while she finished making the bed.

"Chris?" she was wondering what he was thinking about.

"hmm?" he didn't even look up, he was entranced by something that had to be on the list.

"dinners at seven, come into the kitchen around then. Feel fee to have a look around but keep to the rules, please?" she left at that and strolled down the stairs and through into the kitchen.

Raking through the cupboards she found pasta, cheese sauce and sweetcorn. Putting the pasta ans sweetcorn into the same pot she put them on to boil, she made the cheese sauce in another. After ten minutes of cleaning out the cupboards the water for the pasta was starting to boil over and the sauce wasn't looking like it should on the packet. She took two bowls out the cabinet and split the pastaish stuff roughly in half. She shouted on Chris. He walked through as she was pouring the disorientated sauce into an old chipped gravy bowl.

"yours is on the right. Cheese sauce in here if you want some." she pointed at the gravy bowl as she took her own bowl and a fork. It didn't taste too bad but it definitely wasn't the best. Chris had offered to wash the dishes so she didn't have to and could have time to herself.

Deciding to go outside she took a dagger and pistol, just in-case. She went through the huge oak doors and down the marble steps. Her bike was parked up against the side of the house in the shadows, barely noticeable. The sun was low so the sky was spiked with orange, red, pink and blue and even a small bit of gold. It was beautiful. The shadows were stretched long against the ground, there were many pine trees and just the one oak, walking around was relaxing on its own but it also helped to be able to escape from reality and just be alone to think.

Thinking nothing would happen she strode around free and happy, she hadn't even noticed that the sun had gone down and the sky was a misty blue with little silver lights dotted in random patterns (stars). A jumper was place on her shoulders, Jesse managed to jump so much that she went to draw her sword but when it wasn't at her side as usual she just elbowed Chris in the ribs and kicked him in the same place when he was on his knees. It was just a moment after this that she realised who was sneaking up on her.

"Shit. Are you all right? I swear I didn't mean it!" She went into a state of panic and knelt beside him on the soft grass. She slowly helped him onto his knees, he moaned at the pain.

"What. The. Fuck? I was trying to be nice." he looked into her eyes, he noticed shock, guilt and something else that couldn't be placed.

"Let me see, please. I might be able to help. I swear I wont hurt you." she was kneeling in-front of him and without another word she slowly raised his shirt. His ribs were swelling and already starting to bruise, one might even have been cracked. But she didn't notice that, instead she saw how his skin glowed in the moonlight and how his muscles were clearly shown, you couldn't have gotten anything near this in a gym, this had been worked up for years. When she finally took her eyes off his body she examined his injury, it should heal in a fortnight at the least, maybe even a week if he was lucky.

"You should be okay, but you'll need to take it easy and next time you walk up behind me, how about you cough or speak first?" she was lowering his top again, she rolled back on her heels and stood up, she held out a hand and carefully helped him to his feet.

"So now its my fault? Aint you nice," he limped off a little before he turned round again, "just remembered I have no transport home so I'm stuck here. This is going just great" He was upset and curious as to how she would react, since she definitely wasn't like other girls.

"You know I could have just left you with those git's that kidnapped you but instead I came to help. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into just by meeting me! This life isn't a fairytale Chris, it's not a game either, there's no undo or rewind. if I had one chance to go back and change the past I would take it without a second thought, you still had a choice but instead of leaving you wanted to help. Well get this - you help the wrong people! Death follows me everywhere and now, apparently, so do you, just wait and reality _will_ catch up to you!" she turned and stormed back up to the house, instead of going in she took the bike away from the wall and kicked started it, climbed on and left.

She stopped on a cliff a few miles away, and killed the engine and put the stand down. She sat beside it and silently cried into her lap. Her entire world had come crashing down just because of one boy, this was pathetic she shouldn't be behaving like this.

"I don't care any-more, happy? I'm acting like...like god knows what. Just leave me alone! I don't want this!" she screamed to the world, but wasn't expecting any reply.

"nobody wanted this, but everything happens for a reason." the voice was familiar but from a long long time ago, Jesse knew who it came from but couldn't put a name to the face, instead she spun round. And froze.

**So tell me what you think, pretty pretty plz. If you reply then i'll update faster.**

**Devils Sweety xxx**


	8. Old friends

**Here's chapter 8 already! enjoy . . . .**

"I'm not in the mood to fight so just get lost. Please." she turned back around and prayed the werewolf would leave.

"I don't want to fight you either. Sarah, Karen and Ann are fifty miles from your house going to visit you for the first time in seven years. Imagen what's going to happen when that boy answers the door to those three." Samantha was Ann's twin sister though they were nothing alike each other. Ann was a water controller, and Samantha was a copper coloured werewolf with ginger hair. Not alike what-so-ever.

"time to go home then? Are you coming with?" she looked at her friend with curiosity.

"no. I'll be around when the sun goes down but I'm not escorting you home," she turned to leave, "I saw you hammer your friend earlier, you never were any good when it came to boys...or being careful come to think of it." she walked away into the shadows and vanished. Jesse picked herself up and dusted herself off before clambering back on her bike. She kick started it, revved the engine, smiled then pulled away back the way she came.

When she got home there were no lights on and not a single sound. Blissful silence. It was early morning so she quietly went to her bed for a few hours.

* * *

><p>That nightmorning she dreamt about Chris and how she wished she could change what she said. Her peaceful night and dreams were shattered by loud banging noise, Jesse sat bolt upright and prepared to fight. It was only Chris but his expression mimicked that of a child which has just seen a ghost.

"awww it's you. Why do you make so much noise?" she couldn't be bothered with him or his noise right now.

"eh? So you didn't hear the V8 Oldsmobile 442 drive up the drive and park outside?" he sounded really smug and just got evil eyes from Jesse.

"I was asleep. And I'll put you to sleep if you don't get out my room." He was annoying her and he knew it. She was, after all, making it obvious that it was working. She rolled out her bed and swung her legs over the side. She was currently wearing an old T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Chris stood outside the door as she changed into green three-quarter length jeans and a pink top.

"you can come back in!" she called as she shoved her feet into her trainers.

"wow"

"whit!" she demanded.

"you don't have a single weapon on you." he exclaimed

"you're the brightest person in the world, aren't you? I've just gotten changed so I dont have any weapons at the minute. I'm just getting to that." she teased. She knelt down at the side of the bed and pulled out a machete, machine gun, sub-machine gun, bazooka, A-K 47, grenades, sticks of dynamite, a case that said 'plastic explosives', self loading rifles, automatic rifles, semi-automatic rifles, long sword, short sword, Sabbath, about 10 pistols, and a dozen daggers. Chris fell silent instantly.

"that," she pointed at the sub-machine gun, "is for you, all ya have to do is point it at the enemy and pull this little lever," she pointed at the trigger, "simple enough?"

All he did was nod and pick it up, it was fairly heavy so he strained his muscles.

"good, now this is for me," she picked the long sword, two daggers and two pistols, found rips in her jeans for them and left them there. The rest she just shoved back under the bed where it vanished into thin air.

She stood up and left the room at a quick stroll, Chris was jogging to keep up and struggling to keep hold of the sub-machine gun. In the blur of the moment she had forgotten what Samantha had said.

With the long sword in one hand she used the other to open the door, then hid behind the oak panelling, there were a few small whispers from outside, girls voices. Someone rolled a smoke grenade through the door, Chris ran and kicked it back out before being pinned down by water. That was more than odd, and different. Jesse almost laughed at him struggling against the weight and strength of controlled water, she gave in and laughed at him flailing around on the ground. She turned the corner to outside.

"whoever is doing that to him is fucking ace." she was stilled laughing and almost squealed when she saw who was behind the door.

" I know I'm top class, you don't have to point it out. Nice to see you to." Ann was always slightly vane, even in the worst situations. She wore a pink mini-skirt, red sandals, and a red top.

"we aloud in your house, or are we just saying 'hi' then getting told to fuck off?" Karen was an assassin and controlled fire, it helped a lot on mission if you could dispose of he body on-scene. She wore the same as Ann but in shades of blue.

"in you go." Jesse stood to the side and let the girls run in and go up stairs. Sarah stayed behind, she looked worried about something. Sarah was a teleporter of some sort, which helped for quick getaways.

"We might have a problem if you've got mortals with you. Kiana's five mile away waiting for a phone call saying no-one is covered in blood or anything, she wanted to say sorry for what happened a few years ago and check up on you," Jesse's face went pale and her eyes widened.

"V..V...Vampire Kiana? Please no, no no no! no phone call? No warning? I have a mortal in the house Sarah, and a werewolf that wants to see you tonight. Now I have a fucking vampire as well!"

"Samantha's here? where I haven't seen her in an age!" Jesse just shook her head in dismay and walked inside. Chris had been released from the floor.

The last two girls ran up the stairs towards the sound of commotion. They were in Jesse's room and Chris had been tied to the using shoe laces and had no top on, Karen was getting pictures on her bubble-gum pink blackberry as Ann posed beside him. At the sound of the door shutting the girls jumped and Chris froze.

"What the hell are you doing to my guest?" once again she was surprised by his body and actually didn't mind seeing him tied to her bed.

"we'll untie him if you want? But he's not putting his shirt back on, I like this." Karen pointed at him. He attempted a growl but he anded up choking on air.

"keep him tied, it means he's not going anywhere. Which is great since I just got the bombshell on who's a mere five mile away." she looked at them each in turn, except Chris.

"we were gona tell you but times changed and you weren't here, that was about two weeks ago. We've been trying to visit every couple of years but you were never here."

" I'm sorry I wasn't ever here, but I'm a busy person. So what have you lot been up too in the last seven years?" this caused a blur of excitement as they gossiped about there best missions, worst missions and near death experiences. It was roughly eight PM before the gossip died down.

" I am starved, got any food?" Karen got up and stretched.

"that's the one thing we dont have." Jesse guiltily replied. Sarah jumped up.

"I seen a dog outside! I'll go to the shops and get food, and a new wardrobe for you. Just keep the dog away from me!" With that she vanished into nothingness. There was a knock on the door.

"back in a sec, and get him untied!" she walked out the room as the door went again. She just kept walking. She opened the door and hit the floor on her back, two great big paws were on each of her shoulders, another one on both her ankles. This wolf was huge, she could also tell that it was male. This could be very troublesome. She gasped for air and tried to get her lungs to work.

He growled at her. He was greatly muscled and had a pitch black coat. The teeth were like daggers. She squirmed under his weight which resulted in having claws grip her shoulders. She squeaked in shock.

"what do you want?" she panted. She closed her eyes on the hope nothing else goes wrong. The weight was lifted with a bone chilling roar and thud that shook the house. The black wolf was fighting a slightly smaller copper coloured one. She wasn't much smaller but didn't look like a match for him. The she-wolf stood in-front of Jesse ,who still lay on the floor, and growled deeply at whoever the black one is. She stepped back over Jesse and now stood on her other side, she lowered her head and picked up Jesse in her massive teeth and walked up the straining stairs before dumping her there and turning round. There was now two wolfs down there. Two black males Versus one copper female. Samantha went human and surprisingly wore the same cloths as she had the night before.

"What do you want Michael? John? This is _my_ ground!" they changed as-well and just wore ripped shorts and no top. They had a deep tan.

"I didn't realise you would be here Samantha and I'm sorry if this is your turf. But I was told to finish the rest of the family line and its taken a lot to track her down. So if you could maybe get out the way. . . everyone would have a much simpler life. Most of us." he smirked. There was a flutter of movement outside. Only the girls had noticed since they were facing the open door. Jesse stood up.

Samantha changed into a wolf and Jesse was blown by the sudden lack of space since a four foot dog had just taken the place of her friend. The boys changed back as well. The stalked there pray from the bottom of the stair case. The door slammed shut. Karen, Ann and Chris were at the edge of the hall. They froze at the bang. The two male wolf stood back to back, one watching the stairs, the other the door. One visibly had tufts of fur sticking up on his back in less than a second he flew across the room and smashed into the opposite wall, making the entire house shake. Jesse spotted Ann mouthing the word 'Vampire' to Karen who nodded in agreement.

The last male backed into a corner, growling all the way. In one fluid motion he was crushed against the wall and the shape of a person could be seen in his fur.

" Kiana! Calm down, please." The Vampire appeared beside her and made her jump. Kiana looked wild and her eyes were red, her hair was tangled, her cloths blood stained, and her posture was threatening. Samantha noticed the blood on Jesse's shoulders and pulled her back.

"she's not going to calm down. Your bleeding Jesse." Jesse went pale,Chris looked confused, Karen and Ann looked scared.

"get her outside. NOW!" Karen and Ann couldn't more her an inch. Even with fire and water involved. This was no good. It just wont work.

"Jesse, go to your room. We'll be right behind you." Jesse moved slowly and carefully passed Kiana, she put Chris in-front of her, Ann Karen and Samantha walked back-words to keep an eye on Kiana who didn't move. They made it to her room.

"time to go Jesse. Pack anything you can." Samantha bossed about orders. When Sarah arrived she had millions of shopping bags around her from different cloths stores.

"What's the rush? Guys?" she was ignored and bossed around instead. They had roughly four weapons each, except Chris who had a bow and a couple of arrows.

Sarah took Chris to the pool via teleportation. Jesse, Karen, Ann and Samantha dropped out the bedroom window and stealthily sneaked across the grounds, in an almost military fashion. They made it to the diving board. Kiana was already there.

* * *

><p>"Samantha, get to Sarah and Chris and get under the pool. Karen, Ann and I will distract Kiana." she motioned to her two who crept nearer her. Samantha crouched walked away to the left.

"We're going to distract Kiana, we don't need more humans here so be careful. We're not going to kill her but we need to get the other away. Samantha's going to help when she can. If you give up then go under the pool. Clear?" she was brief. And whispered the lot whilst watching Kianas every move.

"All good. So how do want this done?" they looked at her with respect and curiosity.

" we confuse her. I want fire bursting from here, here, and here," she pointed roughly to the specific places. " and I want water to be creeping along the ground about an inch high. Let it go in a circle of her and make the circle get tighter until its a small island. When there's a circle about a meter either side of her then stop and make a ring of fire. We want to scare her, not kill her." She looked at them carefully, they were scared.

"what are you going to do?" Karen was never anybodies slave. Jesse took out an A-K 47 and a silencer then five magazines filled with ammunition.

"I'm using the shadows and keeping you under the radar. If im not with you by two in the morning, please make sure I still have my semi-human side. Karen- go to that pine tree and about half way up, you should see all-right. Ann- go to the one on the opposite side over there. Both of you be careful." with that she ran into the shadows and loaded the assault rifle and aimed. Fire sparked around her in towers higher than the trees. Kiana spun this way and that. The water glimmered ginger in the light of the fire. The circle was visible. Jesse fired three rounds narrowly missing Kiana on purpose. Then legged it for a few meters before letting out another couple in the same manner. And repeating the process. A wall of fire erupted around the Vampire and vanished her from view. Ann surfed towards the pool, quite literally. She dived and the water disappeared. The smell of dog hit Jesse and she turned her head round to see a copper wolf. She nodded to her and the wolf nodded back. Samantha became human.

"ready for the final blow? I've got Sarah ready, in fifteen minutes she'll arrive on the north point and take us to the rest of the group. You seen the way she crushed those brutes, " Jesse looked at her blankly "the male wolfs! promise I wont end up puppy meat?"

"I got your back if you've got mine." she said simply. she got a nod, it was enough.

Jesse ran for more shadows. She saw a copper shadow head in the opposite direction. She fired at the fire and some satisfying **thud**s told her she hit something. She re-loaded and started again, the fire faltered then vanished, she pulled the trigger and wouldn't let go. She ran out of ammunition fairly quickly by doing this.

The copper shape ran for the vampire. Jesse grabbed her sword and joined in. she ran and swiped, Samantha ran north-ish and Jesse followed, they took this in turns. One runs the other follows and Kiana takes the bait.

By the time they got to the north-ist part of Jesse's garden, both girls were knackered and close to collapse. Kiana swiped a Jesse then threw her at the electric fence, her body went stiff then she dropped like a doll. Samantha whimpered, still in animal form. She lunged at Kiana and ripped her side, which stitched itself back together in no time. Kiana grabbed Samantha's tail and spun her round like a leaf in a tornado, before letting her fly into a tree and snap it in half. Her last sight was Kiana jumping the fence and disappearing.

**Okay I know it was long but hey, I got carried away. You cant blame me. R&R plz**

**Devils Sweety xx**


	9. stupid bloody vampires

**Okay here's chapter 9. enjoy.**

"Hello? Jesse? Samantha?" Sarah whispered into the shadows, and looked around but couldn't see anyone. She walked towards the fence and strolled along beside it. She spotted a dark lump covered in a dark red liquid.

"Fuck sake Jesse, what did you do this time? SAM?" no reply. She turned over Jesse's body, she would have looked so peaceful had there been less blood. She hauled her over her shoulder and continued walking.

A tree was cut in half with spikes where the top section should have been.

"I think I found Samantha. Why am I talking to myself? Oh well madness is finally taking over." she teleported to behind the tree because it was easier. Samantha had her back to another tree as if she was merely resting against it. She also was covered in blood. Sarah picked her up as well, the weight of both of them was horrendous so she vanished again.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to these two?" Karen exclaimed. They were in a hand-made room that had a tunnel to under the pool. Practically a miniature air bubble surrounded by mud.<p>

Jesse and Samantha were lying side by side on the floor near the wall. They looked like they were in a deep sleep, but everyone knew they wouldn't wake up for a very long time.

"I'm guessing Kiana happened. But what do we do now is the question. So what do we do now?" Ann looked around. Chris was watching the little pool of water that lead to a tunnel that lead out. Sarah and Karen were trying to clean the blood of there friends before a clan of vampires showed up. Everyone looked up at the sound of scratching above them.

"Who could that be? we're at-least 20 foot under ground." The three remaining girls looked at Chris as if he had just asked the simplest question in the world.

"Just me or is he retarded? It has to be Kiana." Ann looked at the ceiling in fear.

"No, I'm right here. Don't worry I'm O.K. The only people to die is the six or seven digging through the ground." Kiana was soaking wet, and standing next to Chris. He just looked at her as if she was a nutter.

"You keep your word then you can stay, if you dont then you wont. Simple as that." Karen was slowly taking charge now that Jesse wasn't able to give out instructions.

"Fine by me," she watched the roof for a second. "Chris hide in that corner, stay in the shadows no matter what. Ann- over here and drown as many as possible. Karen- burn them to the ground, but stay with the two sleeping beauty's over there. Sarah- take one of Jesse's knifes from her jeans and just appear behind them and slit there throats. There way more than six or seven now."

The girls did as they were told, when moon-light started to shine through the roof, half human half dwarf things jumped down. The first few burned, the another couple got drowned, but millions more kept dropping from the sky.

Soon there were dwarf heads flying through the air, fire engulfed dwarfs running in circles before dropping down dead, and more midgety things looking bemused in floating bubbles of water. They weren't the brightest bunch, yet they still appeared to keep fighting and didn't notice they were being mowed down like grass.

When the army of midgets died down all that was left was a pile of bodies mixed with ash. The head of the last standing dwarf rolled across the floor Karen and Ann sat with there backs against the wall and closed there eyes. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again.

" you do realise we're gona have to leave soon? there's way to much death and blood here to remain undetectable." Kiana was right, this mess was soon going to attract the wrong style of attention.

" Give us a break Kia, we dont all have an endless supply of energy or mange to heal in an instant. We're still part human." Sarah looked at Chris who was playing football with a dwarf skull that had huge ears. She just shook her head and sighed.

"So I noticed. I can help with that if you wanted?" She flashed her fangs at Sarah who went pale. "I'm kidding, but if you ask then I can help. But only if you ask, promise." Sarah relaxed a little.

"We need to move soon. Know anywhere we can go?" She questioned Kiana.

"Didn't we make hundreds of caves like this one? What happened to them?" There was a spark in her eye.

" We made a map. Where did that go?" She looked around thoughtfully. Chris turned round.

"There was a map in one of the bedrooms, it has stickers and numbers on it. I found it when I was wandering around." He piped in, hopeful to be of some use.

"Was it a world map?" Sarah sounded hopeful that this was the answer.

"I think so. It was a green room, everything was dusty and there's a huge spider protecting the map." He looked between the girls. Sarah was thinking and Kiana seemed like she was in a daydream.

"Back in less than 30 seconds. Stay here!" Kiana just seemed to vanish there and then.

"Ann, Karen. Bring those two over, we might be moving out soon. I want you to hear what's going on." They stood up, stretched then picked up one unconscious friend each before carefully dumping them next to Sarah.

"What we gona do now?" Ann questioned. Kiana dropped from the hole in the roof with graceful silence.

"We go around the world." Kiana replied, Karen almost jumped out her skin.

"Holy shit! Don't do that!" She exclaimed while everyone else was laughing at her.

"Thought you assassins were supposed to always be alert to everything?" Kiana remarked

"Oh fuck off, I'm not Jesse and your not perfect either." She snapped back.

"No-one mentioned Jesse. She's not perfect either, think about whos unconscious at the minute and who isn't."

"Remember who put her like that and why."

"I lost control, I know that already. But she was looking after you lot."

"We know that. Shes always done that. Even before the world of magic, vampires and giant wild hunting dogs."

"Sam would kill you for that. She didnt have to protect the lot of you, she chose to."

"Again, we know that. Sam cant do anything because someone has a killing issue."

"Your next if your not careful." Kiana hissed.

"Right pack it in! Both of you. Now isn't the time. We need to get out of here, remember?" Sarah shouted.

"I aint saying sorry till she does." Karen whined.

"You just did ya twat." Kiana pointed out. Chris Just watched in amazement as they continued bickering about the strangest of things.

"OI! Shut the fuck up already!" They fell silent, with last mumbles of 'she started it'.

"first we go to Niagara Falls, spend a week there then the north of Scotland in the highlands I think. Then we can decide what else we're going to do." They nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sarah took Karen, Chris, Jesse and Samantha via teleportation, while Kiana got to carry all the bags that Sarah had gotten from the shops a few hours ago as well as having Ann resting on her shoulders with some of the bags.<p>

Kiana ran over seas, towards Canada and then went towards to the entry for the cave, which was through the great falls its-self. The sun was still setting in Canada and it reflected off the water making it look like small drops of blood were running through it, giving it an almost pink tint. The magic of nature can be mysterious.

She launched herself through the curtain of water and was met by getting a water bomb thrown in her face.

"Ann. What he fuck? Are we children now?" she looked around, Jesse and Samantha in one corner, Chris sleeping in another. Karen was sitting next to Jesse, Ann had another water bomb ready, and Sarah was sitting against the wall watching as Ann threw the bomb at her. She rolled to the side and got splashed by the spray of water on rock.

"Stop being childish. I'm not in the mood."

**Okay there you go, there's chapter 9. Plz R&R**


End file.
